An Unexpected Relationship
by Drama Queen13
Summary: Harry and Draco start thinking about each other. Will it lead to a relationship? (slash!) I hate summaries sooo much. -_-
1. Looking

These are not my characters unfortunately. They are J.K. Rowlings'. If they were mine then Harry Potter would not be a virgin ^_~

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

An unexpected relationship

Chapter 1

****

Looking

Harry Potter sat on the Hogwarts Express, his two best friends across from him, Hermione being on Ron's lap. They had started going out last summer. Now it was sixth year and Harry Potter still did not have a girlfriend. He stared out the window glumly as Ron and Hermione were laughing, playing, and kissing.

"Oh look at that. How romantic, The Weasel and Mudblood are together" Malfoy had suddenly appeared in the doorway, sneering. 

Harry sighed and said, "Sod off Malfoy. We're not in the mood"

"Awww poor little Potter, his two friends are together and he has no one. How sad" Malfoy said in a mocking tone.

Harry stood. "I said sod off Malfoy. Go away and leave us the hell alone"

Malfoy pulled out his wand. "What you gonna do about it, Potter" 

Harry also pulled out his wand, speaking in a calm tone. "Malfoy..go away. We don't need to hex each other."

"Whatever Potter. Consider yourself lucky" Malfoy turned and left.

Harry sat back down with a sigh, his two friends staring at him, jaws dropped. Harry suddenly looked at them, "what are you two staring about?"

"Harry you just..." Ron trailed off.

"You were just CALM with Malfoy." Hermione finished for him.

"Yeah, so what? I figured it wasn't worth getting in a fight over. I mean really. He's just Malfoy. I didn't feel like getting in a fight today. I'm exhausted. The Dursly's kept me working all summer and woke me up at 5 a.m. each morning.

"But but...Malfoy listened to you. That's the astonishing part. That NEVER happens. What the hell is going on?" Ron said.

"Dunno. Maybe Malfoy just decided not to get into a fight or something" Harry responded. 

Harry's eyes left his two friends, going to the door. There in the window was none other than Draco Malfoy. He was smirking. Harry then noticed that Malfoy was actually kind of hott. With dark blue eyes and that blonde hair. /Wait a minute, hott? Have I lost my freaking mind? This is Malfoy./ Harry tore his eyes away and looked to his friends. 

"This year we're just not going to fight with him guys. It's for the best. I am sick of it" Harry said.

Ron and Hermione nodded and started their little game again as Harry stared out the window, trying to ignore the thoughts of the blonde Slytherin who had been looking at him.

/Why was he looking at me? Maybe he was plotting to get me killed or something. Yeah, that's it./ Harry thought of this the rest of the journey, not noticing when the train started slowing down.

"Come on Har, we're here. I'm starving!" Ron said.

Harry nodded and stepped off the train with a sigh. 

*In the great hall*

"Man why does the sorting ceremony always take so long. I am soooo hungry." Ron said, an annoyed expression upon his face.

Hermione nudged him as a signal to be quiet and returned her gaze to Dumbledore who was now welcoming everyone and introducing the new DADA teacher. 

"Professor Jones is our new teacher. I certainly hope she does stay with us for a while" Dumbledore said.

"A girl?!?! Wow, Snape must be ticked. Now a woman has taken a place. And a pretty woman at that." Ron tilted his head as he said this, staring at the woman.

Hermione elbowed him in the side hard.

"Ouch! OK OK I was just kidding Hermione. Calm down." Ron said in response to the elbow.

/She is pretty I guess./ Harry thought to himself. /But not as pretty as Malfoy. NO! Dammit stop thinking about him Potter./

Harry looked over at Malfoy who was having what looked like a very boring conversation with Pansy. 

He looked over at Harry for a moment and then back to Pansy.

/Oh those gorgeous eyes. NO! Dammit./ Harry looked around and suddenly realized that food had appeared. He piled his plate up and ate, ignoring everyone around him, not in the mood to talk. The plates were finally cleared and dessert appeared. He didn't eat anything, but just stared at his plate.

Finally the dessert disappeared and he blinked tiredly.

"Goodnight to all of you. Sleep well. Classes begin tomorrow" Dumbledore said with a smile.

Harry sleepily made his way to Gryffindor tower with everyone else. "Everyone the password is Chocolate Frog" 

Everyone nodded and the Fat Lady swung open. Harry made his way to the sixth year boys dormitory and collapsed on his bed, kicking his shoes off, too tired to change out of his robes. He pulled the covers over him after taking off his glasses, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep without thinking about that blonde haired Slytherin who had looked at him.


	2. The Plan

I do not own any of these charries.

****

Chapter 2

The Plan

The next morning Harry was awakened by Hedwig tapping on his window. Wondering why she was here he got up and opened the window. After closing it up he took the letter off of Hedwig's leg and opened it up slowly.  
  
_Harry-  
  
Meet me in the charms classroom tonight at 9. Do NOT bring your friends.  
  
Draco  
  
_/Why the fuck would Malfoy want me to meet him somewhere?/ Harry sighed. /This has happened before and I am not gonna freaking do this again. I don't need detention with Filch again/ Harry shivered and made his way to the bathroom, going and taking a shower. Once he was finished he put on his robes and ran his hand through his damp hair.  
  
Harry made is way down to the common room, surprised to find Ron and Hermione waiting, hand in hand. They made their way to the great hall talking about Malfoy's letter. "Harry it has to be a trap. Malfoy has done this before and he is probably trying to get you." Ron said fiercely.  
  
"But Ron, Malfoy might need help or something." Hermione replied.  
  
"You're suddenly on Malfoy's side Hermione? He probably wants to kill Harry!"  
  
"No but Malfoy wouldn't try the same thing again. He is far too smart for that. I think Harry should go. If he doesn't return in an hour then we will go for him"  
  
Ron glared at her but nodded. "All right"  
  
They entered the Great Hall and sat down. Harry didn't have much of an appetite so he just ate a piece of toast and let his mind wander to Malfoy. /What if he tried to hex me or his father is there to kill me? But Hermione is right. He is too smart for that./ Harry looked to Malfoy who was staring at Harry.  
  
Harry glared and then looked to his plate. /I cannot believe I am going to go. I hate Malfoy and he hates me. Or does he?/  
  
Suddenly Harry felt Hermione shaking him. "Come on Harry, we're gonna be late to herbology.   
  
Harry stood slowly, walking with Hermione and Ron outside to the Herbology classroom. He went the rest of the day in a daze, thinking about Malfoy. Finally at dinner Ron and Hermione noticed something.  
  
"Harry you OK? You seemed a bit out of it. Tired?" Ron said.  
  
"Nah, I was just thinking about what is going to happen tonight. I really don't want to be tricked by Malfoy again." Harry replied.  
  
"Harry your the flippin' boy-who-lived. You'll be fine. You only have an hour left. Let's go to the common room and talk about it for a while OK?" Ron said.  
  
Harry simply nodded, not really in the mood to talk but figured he would worry his best friends if he didn't go.  
  
When the were all settled in front of the fire Hermione finally spoke. "So what do you think Malfoy wants, Harry? I mean he usually wants nothing to do with you."  
  
"Maybe he wants to continue what happened on the train yesterday." Ron said.  
  
"Oh damn it's 8:30, gotta go." Harry said quickly.  
  
Harry stood and ran up the stairs into his dormitory, taking his invisibility cloak out of his trunk before running back down into the common room.  
  
"Remember, one hour Harry." Hermione said.  
  
Harry nodded and put on his cloak, heading out of the common room. He crept up to the charms classroom door, looking inside. Draco was sitting on a desk cross-legged, looking quite worried. Harry walked inside quietly, not removing his cloak yet.  
  
"I can see you Harry. Take off your cloak and let's talk" Malfoy said lightly.  
  
Harry took off his cloak slowly and looked at Malfoy. "How can you see me?"  
  
"That's not very important Harry. Right now what's important is your life"  
  
"And since when is my life important Malfoy?"  
  
"Ever since my first year here when Dumbledore assigned me to make sure you stayed alive. I volunteered to be a spy and so now I have to protect you when my father tells me what Voldermort is planning to do to you" Malfoy replied casually.  
  
Harry's jaw dropped.   
  
"Now I figure you should know since now I actually have to communicate with you. My father is planning to make Pansy Parkinson, Voldermort's grand daughter, seduce you. Well, since she can take any girl in the school without a wand you cannot have a girlfriend. So you need a boyfriend"   
  
"Oh hell no." Harry said.  
  
"Oh hell yes. I know your at least bisexual, if not gay" Malfoy replied.  
  
Emerald orbs narrowed. "Who would be my boyfriend?" Harry said through gritted teeth.  
  
Malfoy sighed. "Me."  
  
"HELL FUCKING NO!" Harry yelled.  
  
Malfoy quickly spoke. "Do not yell and hell fucking yes. I don't like it either but unless you don't like living then it will happen."  
  
Harry sighed, defeated. "Fine."  
  
"Good, now you know what a good relationship is and such. Oh and we'll have to be on a first name basis." Malfoy said.  
  
"Fine.." Harry said simply.  
  
"We'll have to talk later. It's 9:30. Don't want your friends getting worried."  
  
Harry nodded and put his invisibility cloak on.  
  
"Bye Harry" Malfoy said quietly.  
  
"Bye Ma- Draco"   
  
Harry left the charms classroom, heading to his common room quickly.  
  
  
*Common room*  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in front of the fire once again, arguing.  
  
"What if HE is working for Voldermort and he is just trying to lure you in?" Ron said.  
  
"Ron! Dumbledore knows. We can check with him tomorrow. It's Saturday anyway so we can talk to him to confirm that Malfoy is telling the truth. If he is then we're just going to have to deal with it." Hermione said in a firm tone.  
  
"It's going to be hard to pull this off Hermione. I mean I hate Malfoy"   
  
"I know Harry, but maybe we can do lessons or something"   
  
"No, no lessons. I don't want to spend more time with him then I need to. I just want to know how he has been protecting me."  
  
Hermione nodded. "We'll ask Dumbledore tomorrow"  
  
"But there is one thing that has been bothering me ever since I met him there..."  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione said.  
  
"Well, when I got there in he invisibility cloak he could see me. He didn't tell me how, he just could. He said that it wasn't important"  
  
"Well, we'll meet with him tomorrow and find out. No big deal." Ron said.  
  
Hermione sighed. "We need to get some sleep. Let's go."   
  
She stood and headed for the girls dormitory as Harry and Ron went to the boys. They walked up the stairs tiredly. "Just be careful Harry" Ron said while changing into his pajamas. Harry nodded as he did the same and crawled into bed, removing his glasses. He pulled the covers up to his chin, letting his eyes fall closed, pondering if Draco Malfoy was actually being serious about the boyfriend thing.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, yeah hope ya liked it. Something interesting will happen in Chapter 3. Dun worry.


	3. The 'Deal'

OK people, obviously the summary sucks. It really doesn't fit with the story but I wasn't in the mood to re upload the story so I could change the summary. It is actually just about that Pansy bitch helping Voldermort and Draco helping Harry. Good enough. I do not own any of these characters. They're JK Rowlings'. Hope you like this chapter.  
____________________________________________________________________  
**Chapter 3  
  
  
The 'Deal'  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
When Harry, Hermione, and Ron all met up in the common room he next morning they decided to owl Draco to meet them under the tree by the lake at 11am. It was 9:30 am when they did it so they decided to go to Dumbledore.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea guys?" Harry said as they walked to Dumbledores office.  
  
"Of course Harry. We need to make sure Draco is telling the truth. If he isn't then we'll just turn him in to Dumbledore." Ron replied casually.  
  
"Yeah, Ron is right Harry. We want to make sure that this is absolutely necessary. We don't want to see you suffer more than you have to." Hermione said with a grin.  
  
"Shutup Hermione. This is bad enough" Harry replied with a fake glare.  
  
"Hmm what's the password. What is his new favorite candy again?" Harry said, staring at the gargoyle.  
  
"Chocolate Frog" Hermione said without hesitation.  
  
The gargoyle opened up and the three stepped onto the staircase, it taking to Dumbledores office. Right when they got there Dumbledore opened the door with a smile. "I was wondering when you three would be coming" He said.  
  
They walked into his office, seating themselves comfortably.  
  
"I take it this is about Mr. Malfoy saying that he has to be Mr. Potters boyfriend?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes sir. We don't want to see Harry hurt because Malfoy is leading him into a trap" Hermione replied.  
  
"Well, I assure you, Ms. Granger that it is not a trap and that it is absolutely necessary for Mr. Potters' safety."  
  
The three nodded silently, figuring it was pointless to argue.  
  
"But sir I have one question" Harry finally said.  
  
"Yes Mr. Potter?"  
  
"When I met with Draco and I was wearing my invisibility cloak, he could see me. How could he?"   
  
"Ah Mr. Potter, Draco has special abilities that his father gave him. He will not say more than that." Dumbledore replied with a smile.  
  
Harry nodded and the three stood up. "Thankyou sir. Have a good weekend." Hermione said as they walked out of his office. The three made their way down the stairs and outside. Slowly, they walked enjoying the sunshine.   
  
"Oh damn he is already there." Ron said grimly.  
  
"At least he came." Replied Harry.  
  
They sat down beneath the tree across from Malfoy.  
  
"You three wanted to talk to me?" Malfoy drawled.  
  
"How about you explain the 'terms' of this little relationship, Malfoy" Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well, it will last the whole year. Pansy will probably try anything to prove that Harry and I are not together. So she will most likely make us do things and all that. Harry needs to try not to be alone much, either with me or you guys is fine. Also we must discuss this relationship at times when we are SURE that we are safely alone. Not much to it. Just some kissing and holding hands. Oh and Hermione and Ron, if you two could actually call me Draco that would be splendid" Draco said with a smirk.  
  
The three stared at Mal- Draco in amazement. He had just called them by their first names.   
  
"Oh stop it. Get over it, I called you by first names" Draco said while rolling his eyes.  
  
"Did you say kissing Mal- Draco?" Harry said quietly.  
  
"Yes Harry" Draco said with a sigh "I did. Sorry to piss you off but we have to"  
  
Draco looked to Ron who was currently staring at the front doors of the castle. He followed his gaze and those dark blue eyes widened. Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him next to him, lacing Harrys fingers with his own.   
  
Draco hurriedly whispered into Harrys ear, "Pansy is coming, we need to make it look like we're together."  
  
Harry sighed and nodded.  
  
Pansy made her way to the four, sneering. "Oh look four little love birds. Cute boyfriend you got there Draco. New addition to the collection?"  
  
"Shutup you whore and leave us the hell alone." Draco said with a cold glare.  
  
"Whatever Draco, I'm on to you." With that Pansy whipped around and marched off to some 6th year Slytherin boys.  
  
  
"Looks like you two need to get into the habit of being next to each other." Hermione said with a smirk.  
  
Harry and Draco both rolled their eyes at the comment but didn't move. "Fine Hermione, but only in public." Harry said, glaring.  
  
"Well, we're gonna go now." Ron said while standing up, pulling Hermione up with him.  
  
"Enjoy your snogging session." Harry said, rolling his eyes once more.  
  
They watched the two walk to the castle quickly and then saw them disappear through the doors.  
  
Out of nowhere Draco pounced Harry. Now on top of him Draco smiled. "This is a better position."  
  
"What the fuck Draco. Get off me." Harry said, squirming.  
  
"Oh but Potter, you know I want you." Draco said seductively, moving his lips to brush against Harrys as he spoke.  
  
Harry stopped squirming as much. "Get off Malfoy."  
  
Draco traced his tongue over Harrys lips, feeling Harry relax under him completly.He then kissed Harry, sliding his tongue through the slightly parted lips. Harry gasped but did the same to Draco.  
  
Finally Draco stopped, standing, pulling Harry to his feet with him. "Pansy watched every minute of that Harry." Draco gestured to where Pansy was, open mouthed.   
  
Draco laced his fingers with Harrys once again and they made their way to the castle.  
  
"I cannot believe you did that Draco." Harry said glaring.  
  
"Oh but you know you are irresistible Harry. You're just so yummy." Draco said.  
  
"Shutup. You have hated me ever since you met me. All of a sudden your being strange."  
  
"Well, I have never hated you. I have just had to act like it." Draco said as they stopped inside the doors, Draco turning to face Harry.  
  
"Right, whatever you say Draco." Harry said with an eye roll.  
  
"You kno-." Harry was cut off in mid sentence by Draco kissing him.  
  
"See ya later Harry." Draco said smirking, and walked of to the dungeons.  
  
Harry turned slowly, making his way to Gryffindor tower. /What just happened? Whatever it was man, it made me Horny./ Harry smiled to himself and then realized that the password for Gryffindor tower and Dumbledores' office were the same.  
  
/That is just too weird/ After saying the password Harry made his way past Hermione and Ron who were currently making out in a corner of the common room.  
  
He walked into the dormitory and collapsed on his bed, thinking about this new but unexpected relationship with Draco.  
  



	4. Yet Another Meeting

I do NOT own any of these characters even though it would be nice.

****

Yet another meeting

_______________________________________________________________________________

/What the fuck is wrong with Draco? I mean he hates me. .Right? Yes, geezus Potter get a hold of yourself. .It's not like you haven't wanted him for what? 7- Shut up hormones. damned things./

Harry sighed and pulled out 'Quidditch through the ages'. /Might as well get him off my mind./ He read it about 5 times before realizing that he was being watched. He looked up and there sat Ron on his bed, glaring.

"Yes?" Harry said, a puzzled expression upon his face.

"I can't believe you. Going out with MALFOY?!" Ron said furiously.

"Oh get over it. I don't feel like dieing Ron." Harry said quietly.

"That's not funny." Ron said, standing.

"Who said I was joking?" Harry replied casually.

"Don't you see that if he's tricking you, you will be killed anyway?!" 

"Ron, DUMBLEDORE knows. I'll be fine. Now leave me be." Harry responded calmly.

Ron shook his head and stomped out, fuming.

Harry stood with a sigh, setting his book down he made his way to the common room, looking around for Hermione. 

Sure enough, there she was talking to Ron in a corner calmly, obviously trying to calm him down. Harry walked over slowly. 

Ron looked to him, glaring. "You're lucky Hermione agrees with you or I would curse Malfoy to hell."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Lucky, right."

Hermione interrupted quickly. "Oh look at the time, time for dinner." She stood, grabbing Rons hand. "Let's go, I'm starving."

Ron went with her grumpily while Harry walked behind them slowly. 

When the three were seated, Hermione between Harry and Ron, they couldn't help but look at Draco, who seemed in deep conversation with Pansy. She looked absolutely furious but he on the other hand was perfectly calm, and smirking too. As the three piled food on their plates they continued to watch. Finally, after seemed like forever Draco turned to his food and began eating. Pansy stomped out of the hall shooting daggers with her eyes at whoever looked at her.

"I wonder what that was all about." Ron said through a mouthful of roast beef.

"Eh, Malfoy probably told her he wouldn't shag her." Harry said casually.

Ron looked at Harry. "You called him Malfoy! There IS a God!!!"

Harry rolled his eyes and started eating as Ron and Hermione began to talk.

As soon as dinner was over Harry walked off from Ron and Hermione, wandering towards the library. Out of nowhere he was shoved behind a curtain. "What the fu-" He tried to say before he was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

"Shutup before we get caught!" The person said. It sounded strangely like Draco but Harry didn't say a word. He was suddenly being dragged into an empty classroom and heard the door closing quietly. "Geezus Harry, we could have gotten caught by Filch." The person said.

"Who the hell are you?" Harry said.

The figure stepped into a ray of moonlight and there stood Draco Malfoy. "Scared?" He said with a smirk.

"That wasn't funny." Harry replied.

Draco shrugged. "Anyway, has Pansy approached you at all?" 

"No. And what was up with tonight at dinner?" Harry replied, an eyebrow raised.

"Well...she got mad because I wouldn't tell her why you and I were suddenly together and she tried all dinner to get it out of me but I wouldn't say so she got pissed." Draco replied, looking to the ceiling.

"Uh huh, well why am I here?" Harry replied with a sigh.

"Well, I have to check up on you daily and I figure if we're both gone at the same time it will make it look like we're having a snogging session or something." Draco said lightly.

"Makes sense I guess." Harry replied.

Draco nodded. "Well I guess we better head back, don't want the dream team being split up for too long." Draco said with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes and made his way to the door. He sighed and slipped out.

The cool voice of Draco drawled at him as he started walking, "Oh and Harry, hurry to Gryffindor tower, don't want you getting caught." 

With that Draco disappeared. Harry sighed and walked to the common room to explain the little meeting to Ron and Hermione..if they weren't snogging that is.

As soon as he was back the two sat straight up on the couch and Harry sat across from them in a squishy armchair. As soon as Harry had told them they didn't seem too surprised.

"I think he'll probably do that a lot Harry." Hermione said quietly. "I mean he needs to check up on you to make sure you're OK and he needs to make sure that Pansy isn't trying to grill you for questions."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose you're right Hermione, it's just a bit annoying since I don't know whether to attack someone when the pull me into somewhere strange or to just shut up and wait." Harry replied.

"Well Hermione is right Harry. Plus, it's for your own good. Don't want you getting killed or anything, Draco seems pretty strong and all that. I suppose he and Dumbledore are the ones who should be watching out for you the most. I mean Hermione and I always do but they are your true protectors from now on." Ron said.

Harry sighed and nodded. "I understand."

"Just do try and be careful. Watch your back. You never know what trick Pansy might have up her sleeve. She has Voldermort on her side. We need to stay alert." Hermione said quickly.

"I know that Hermione, it's just so freaking lame that every year at Hogwarts I can't relax. It's frustrating." Harry replied, looking to the floor.

"I understand Harry, but you being alert might just save your life. You HAVE to understand this." Hermione replied with a sigh.

Harry only nodded, emerald orbs staying focused on the floor.

"Look at it this way, the more you fight the weaker Voldermort gets." Ron said, trying his hardest to make Harry feel better.

"Yeah I guess. Maybe one I can just kill him forever.."  
  
Ron and Hermione were silent at that comment. They exchanged glances, not knowing what to say.

"Well I guess I'm off to bed, I'm exhausted_." Harry stood and quickly disappeared up the stairs.

As Harry undressed and put his sleeping robes on he wondered what was really going to become of him. It seemed to him like he always had to save the day. And what the hell was going on with Malfoy? He got into bed, removing his glasses and pulling the covers up to his chin. He let his mind drift away to happier thoughts of being able to relax_..

*Next Morning*

Harry felt himself being shaken. "Wake up Harry, we gotta go to breakfast. We have loads of homework to do." 

Harry recognized Ron's voice and got out of bed slowly. He got dressed and ran a comb through is hair quickly. As he slowly made his way down the stairs, still trying to wake up he wondered how the hell he could suddenly have so much homework. When he reached the common room Hermione and Ron were waiting.

"I cannot believe we forgot about our homework." Hermione said, distressed. "I NEVER forget. We have 3 essays do tomorrow!" She said as she made the three made their way to the great hall.

"Calm down Hermione, it happens all the time. We can get it done. It's not that hard." Ron replied casually.

"Yeah, all we have to do is work five hours straight." Harry added with a grin.

"Ha ha you two. But if this happens again I will start making you two do all your weekend homework on Friday!" Hermione replied, suppressing a smile.

The three sat down and started at their oatmeal chattering away happily. Harry's eyes wandered around the great hall. Emerald orbs rested upon Draco who was currently, from the looks of it having a very boring conversation with Crabbe and Goyle. 

Harry looked down to his now empty bowl and sighed. "Do we really have to do all that work right after breakfast Hermione?" Harry said.

"Of course we do Harry! Don't you want to get good marks?" Hermione replied, astonished.

Harry nodded with a sigh and looked to the ceiling, which was a cheerful blue today.

As soon as breakfast was finished the trio made their way to Gryffindor common room, discussing what homework they had. The three grabbed their bags before setting down at an empty table in the common room.

"I cannot believe we have this so much freaking homework." Ron said as she was working on a charms essay. "It's really not needed."

"Ron, we need to know all this stuff." Hermione replied, working on her own charms essay.

Ron rolled his eyes but decided not to respond, arguing with Hermione about doing homework was pointless.

The three worked in silence for 4 hours. Finally, Harry put down his quill and sighed. "I finally finished all my homework, how about you two?"

Hermione put down her quill also. "I just finished."

Ron sighed. "I guess spending an hour of my time doodling I hate Snape put me behind. Harry sighed and stood, "Smooth move, Ron. Well I'll see you two, I guess I'll just go for a walk outside or something.

Harry left the Gryffindor common room, making his way for the front doors of the castle. 


End file.
